


Sources chaudes

by Voirloup



Series: Journal de Bord [23]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, Friendship, Hot Springs & Onsen, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M, Nakamaship, Nami being Nami, Other, Somewhere In The Timeline, Somewhere Post-Canon and Canon, casual life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup
Summary: Les StrawHat calment ? Meh
Relationships: Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Roronoa Zoro & Tony Tony Chopper, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Tony Tony Chopper & Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Journal de Bord [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828456
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	Sources chaudes

La dernière fois qu’ils étaient allés aux sources chaudes, certains membres de l’équipage avaient rétrécis à cause d’un fruit du démon étrange et ils étaient à la recherche d’informations sur un certain Néo-Marine qui avait aujourd’hui disparu. 

Dieu merci, cette fois ils s’étaient installés dans ces dernières sans personne à poursuivre. Juste de quoi prendre un peu de bon temps. Personne n’était contre vu la tempête qu’ils avaient eu quelques jours avant d’arriver sur l’île de Newma. 

Bien entendu, Luffy et Usopp étaient en pleine bataille d’eau, soutenu plus ou moins par Franky et Brook pendant que les trois autres essayaient tant bien que mal de profiter de l’eau chaude. Les filles étaient dans le bain voisin, dont le mur pouvait laissé entendre les demandes de la navigatrice pour que son capitaine et ses camarades se calment. 

Meh, depuis les StrawHat sont calmes hein ?

Chopper regarda le blond s’asseoir avec eux tout en soupirant, blasé par l’eau qu’ils pouvaient recevoir sur eux alors qu’ils étaient pourtant assez loin du capharnaüm. Zoro était entrain de l’aider à nettoyer la fourrure dans son dos, ce qui était une chose qu’il faisait régulièrement. 

« Neh Sanji » le susnommé releva son visage vers le plus jeune d’entre eux. « Tu crois qu’on pourra revenir demain ? »

« Pourquoi pas oui. » 

Le sourire du petit médecin fit sourire le couple avant qu’ils n’entendent un énorme bruit. Les trois camarades se retournèrent rapidement vers l’origine de celui-ci pour voir un Luffy allongé le cul en l’air sur une Nami furibonde à travers un énorme trou dans le mur.

« Je crois que c’est mort pour demain. » annonça le sabreur en donnant une tape amicale sur la tête du renne qui ne savait pas vraiment s’il devait être peiné pour sa sortie maintenant annulée, angoissé pour Luffy avait déjà une bosse plus grosse que sa tête tout en se faisant engueuler par Nami ou hilare parce que c’était toujours comme ça avec eux.

**Author's Note:**

> Défi -   
> Prompt du Si tu l'oses n°15. sources chaudes  
> \+ Headcanon 6 - OPiece : Zoro est celui qui aide Chopper à laver sa fourrure   
> \+ écrire sur un perso qui est mort qui-est-ce


End file.
